Sun and Air
by AnotherPerson5
Summary: Charmed Drabbles. Will include fem/slash and incest so just a heads up.
1. PhoebexPiper

Pairing: Piper/Phoebe, implied Phoebe/Leo  
Warnings: Incest although it stays PG-13

Piper heard her coming in (sneaking in) and unwillingly glanced at the clock next to her bed. It glowed 3:15 in the dark and she wondered vaguely why she was still up, burying her nose into the pillow and forcing herself to fall asleep.

The hall light came on, heels shuffling across the floorboards then the thud of a body leaning against the wall to toss them aside, followed by small thumps of the shoe falling down the stairs. When her doorknob twisted from side to side she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore it. But when it looked like it wasn t going to stop she groaned, shoving the blankets aside and opening the door to reveal a frustrated Phoebe trying to jam a key into the nonexistent lock.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"This isn't your room, boozey, it s _mine_. Much like other things you ve taken without any regards to how I'd feel about it."

"God I'm so tired." Phoebe groaned, brushing past Piper to collapse onto the bed

"Oh no no no you have a perfectly good room of your own down the hall."

"Yeah down the hall." Phoebe protested into the pillow, "Next to Prue's she ll kill me if I don't let her sleep."

"So will I!"

"Mhm, could you turn off the light, it s giving me a headache."

"I hate you." Piper said even as she flicked the switch and flipped Phoebe onto her back to peel off her skin tight shirt and pants, placing them in a neat pile atop the dresser along with her remaining high heel. When she turned around her younger sister was already nestled in, blanket bundled beneath her chin and a faint smile on her lips.

It reminded Piper of when they were teenagers. Phoebe drunk and tired in her bed, begging her not to tell anyone where she d been. One of many sleepovers that had given everyone the impression that they were closer than they were. Piper and Phoebe unable to be apart even in sleep.

"He likes you more."

Piper closed her eyes, "Who?"

"Leo."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Piper stared at the clock with unblinking eyes wondering if that made her feel better or worse. That she'd liked a guy and he d liked her, but Phoebe still got him in the end. Phoebe who always got what she wanted in the end.

"He said he loves your laugh, that he's never heard anything like it. Soft and meaningful because you don't do it that often."

"I, uh, I don t want to talk about this okay? I just want to go to sleep."

But as always Phoebe wasn't listening, rolling onto her side as well to wrap an arm around Piper's waist, holding her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, you know. I didn't realize how much you liked him... how much he liked you. We talked about you practically the entire time. Your hair, your skin, those jokes you told him the last time he was over."

Piper swallowed hard, closed her eyes and saw Leo's face inches from her own. His golden hair splayed over those gorgeous eyes that turned her into a babbling mess each time he looked at her. His smile...

"To tell the truth it screwed with my head. We were talking about you and his hand was on my thigh and I was stroking the back of his neck."

"Phoebe-"

"There's places on you he wants to touch," she brought her arm beneath the blanket, her hand resting on Piper s hip, "like here," her lips swept behind Piper s ear, "and here."

"What are you doing?"

"I told him I'd touched you like this plenty of times when we were kids. Snuggled up like this while everyone slept." Piper felt a smile curve against her skin, "It made him hard."

Piper's mouth was dry, her lips numb. She needed water, she needed fresh air. She needed Phoebe to stop caressing her hip while talking about Leo.

"All these places on you I ve touched and never even noticed. Funny huh? How we take things for granted."

"We're sisters, you re not supposed to notice those kind of things."

"But I have now. If you were there.." she trailed off and Piper looked over her shoulder. Phoebe was staring with glazed eyes at nothing, or maybe not nothing, maybe just into the past.

"Phoebs?"

Her younger sister seemed to snap out of it, but not completely, taking Piper's wrists and coaxing her onto her back, hovering above her with hungry eyes

"We made love to you Piper, both of us, except you weren't there. I told him where you were most sensitive and that's where he kissed. He told me how he loved your neck was so that's where I bit down hard." she trails her fingers over Piper s lips, "He came saying your name."

"Stop it." Piper rasped, "So help me I will kick you out of this bed."

"...Fine."

All at once her hands were gone and she was laying on her back, shoulder barely brushing Piper's as she turned her face to the side. Piper let out a breath, rubbed the goose bumps from her arm and decided nothing had happened. It was the alcohol, alcohol and Phoebe's guilty conscience combined with her off center sense of humor; sane, reasonable explanations that ultimately didn t matter because **nothing** has happened.

Yet.


	2. ColexLeo

**Pairing:** Cole/Leo, implied Leo/Piper & Phoebe/Cole

"What are we doing?"

Cole snorts, "Don't you mean 'What am I doing'?"

Leo exhales, drags a hand over his face and sits up in the bed. Cole is already dressed for work, drinking a reddish-green mixture from a mug Phoebe bought him after seeing the one Leo gave to Piper. Phoebe and Piper, breaking two hearts with one stone, the thought alone is enough to make him sick.

"I know why you do it."

Cole sighs, "If you plan on having this conversation every time, we gotta go to a place where I can leave afterwards. It's getting old." He drains the last of the cups contents with a wince and sets it aside, kneeling beside the bed so he can rifle through his drawers, "I think I lost my watch." he mutters

"This isn't a game," Leo snaps

"If it were I'd be winning." He smirks, sitting on the edge of the bed so he can press short kisses on Leo's mouth until the whitelighter returns them, tasting ash and blood and everything that makes Leo wish he'd never heard the name Balthazar. When they break for air that neither of them needs, Cole's cavalier tone gives way to something else, something harder and more true, "I'm not ready for this to end. Not yet."

"You can't blackmail someone into being with you."

"Why not?"

And just for a minute Leo is positive he sees fire in Cole s eyes, actual sparks of orange-red that blur his pupils and darken his features before he smiles and it's gone, the dark haired man standing back up and nodding to a framed picture of the Halliwells and them.

"Piper invited me to dinner. I'll see you tonight."


	3. CL

**Characters: Leo, Cole/Gen  
Rating: G **

* * *

"So?" Leo smiled, "How's it going?"

"I hate this. I mean don't get me wrong I'm thankful to be completely human again if it means having Phoebe," his voice lowered, "but there are so many things I'm trying not to miss."

Leo waited until Piper had breezed out of the kitchen before grabbing something to drink, the other sisters already in the attic preparing for a banishment spell, "It all comes with time," he hands Cole a water from the other side of the island, "I struggled at first too."

Cole rolled his eyes, "You were a white lighter there's a subtle difference."

"Redefining yourself is always hard," he crossed his arms, "all that matters is staying true to who are."

"And what if who I am doesn't make the cut?"

"LEO!"

The other man gave a rueful smile, "Isn't that a question all humans must ask themselves?"

Cole chuckled, watching him orb out.


	4. CL2

**Characters**: Leo, Cole

* * *

Leo had just came from the Halliwell's place, again feeling as if Piper and her sister were in the midst of not talking to one another and for some reason it was his fault. It was way too complicated to even think about along with everything else going on and he'd walked all the way to the diner without realizing he could have just orbed.

So much for a "simple white lighter job", he should have known there was never such a thing.

"The line's moving guy."

Leo turned realizing he was frozen in front of the double doors, "I'm sorry." he laughed, "Long day."

"Tell me about it."

Then he breezed past, walking immediately to a booth in the back, sitting with his face away from where Leo could see. The city was rife with demonic activity since the Charmed Ones had come together, he could feel it everywhere sometimes even with humans.

He sat along the window, glancing to the right at the dark haired man with the briefcase who hadn't moved an inch since he sat down. The feeling came back stronger and Leo scanned the sparse afternoon crowd for any hint of wrongdoing. After figuring out the tattoos on his waitress were tribal and not demonic he glanced to the right again.

He cleared his throat, "Excuse me." getting no response he reached into his tool belt for the tape measure, prodding the other man with the end and giving a breathless laugh when it was snatched out of his grip

"Can I help you?"

"What's your name?"

"My name?" he frowned, "What's it to you."

"I'm Leo."

The man stood up, coming over to drop the tape measure next to Leo's sandwich. There was something about him that Leo couldn't place. His eyes were a bit too brown and the scar along his neck too familiar. "Cole." he said and Leo decided to take a risk, his hand glowing only faintly when he lifted it

"Nice to meet you." Cole shook his hand, but dropped it quickly not nearly enough time for Leo to see if he could have healed the scar on his neck.

"You're a lawyer."

Cole rolled his eyes, "Does wearing a suit and having a briefcase make you a lawyer in this town?"

"Not always, but aren't you?"

"Well as a matter of fact yes." He placed a hand on his chin, "Let me guess you are a…" he smirked eyes flicking to the other man's tool belt, "Doctor?"

"In another life."

"I'm sure your descent into handyman work is a fascinating story."

"Handymen help people too."

Cole is checking his cellphone though, his attention waning, "And demons and lawyers both screw them out of house and home, but which one would you invite over for dinner?"

"The demon. At least he has an excuse for having no moral center."

Cole laughed, putting away his phone, "You know you sound just like a…" he stopped, eyes narrowing briefly

"Like a what?"

"Nothing." he shook his head, shaking his phone, "Duty calls."

Leo stood as if at attention, "It was nice meeting you."

"Well I don't hear that often." the other man muttered then flashed a smile, the phone at his ear, "See ya around."

And he had a funny feeling he would.


End file.
